The objective of this contract is to provide support services for the Biostatistics Branch (BB), Epidemiology & Biostatistics Program (EBP), Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE), National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Contractor provided support will enhance the Biostatistics Branch's ability to conduct research on field survey methods. This contract shall establish a mechanism for the provision of all the support services required to conduct a wide variety of methodologic and field studies. While the scientific direction and overall supervision for all projects are the responsibility of the professional staff of the Biostatistics Branch, support services provided by the Contractor would include the development of liaison with organizations and individuals, at local or international levels, whose cooperation is needed for the conduct of a study; assistance in the design and pilot testing of forms required to conduct field investigations (e.g., interview questionnaires, record-abstracting forms); the hiring, training and day-to-day supervision of technical personnel (interviewers, record abstractors and and other field staff); the actual collection of the required data; the data reduction activities involved in field investigations (e.g., coding keying, editing); and the management of data flow to ensure orderly delivery of data to the NCI. The contractor shall also assist the NCI in the provision of on-site field supervision and implementation of quality control mechanisms to ensure the quality of the activities as well as maintenance and control of all aspects of each study by the appropriate Biostatistics Branch investigators.